


Nature

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: A Bear - Freeform, Her name is jessica nd her sons name is grady, M/M, They r good bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus convinces Robbie to go with him on a peaceful walk through the woods!





	

Sportacus skipped happily down the trail, his shadow dancing along behind them, his bright, beautiful eyes reflecting the glare of the midday sun. He had a wide smile on his face, topped by a light, speckled blush that settled gently over over his cheeks due to the heat of the sun. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees and plucked the ripe, golden/brown autumn leaves from the branches. The elf watched happily as they seesawed to the ground, and he watched as they were crushed suddenly by the angry bitter foot of none other than Robbie Rotten. 

“Robbie,” he chided softly, his eyes lit up in amusement at his angry, childlike boyfriend. 

“Stupid leaves. Stupid allergies. Stupid nature,” the tall man grumbled. Sportacus let out a gentle sigh.

“Come here,” he said. Robbie looked at him for a moment before his angry expression softened, and he trudged over to the elf. Sportacus wrapped his strong arms around Robbie and held him close. “I appreciate you for taking a walk with me, and I'm sorry you have a weird vendetta against nature but if you just take a moment I'm sure you could appreciate the beauty of it. It's life, Robbie. Do you understand?” he asked. Robbie’s body tensed suddenly in his arms, and he moved to pull away when his lover clutched his vest and held him still.

“Sp...Sportacus,” he whispered, “Don't move.”

Sportacus could feel Robbie’s heartbeat pounding furiously in his chest, and it caused his to speed up as well.

“What is it?” he asked softly. 

“I swear to god there's a _bear. There's a goddamn bear_ ,” Robbie hissed. Sportacus felt him begin to tremble in his arms. 

“Robbie, calm down,” he said, rubbing Robbie’s back with his hands. 

“ _It's going to eat us __.”_

“Robbie, please, we're going to be fine.”

“ _My uncle was mauled by a bear._ ”

“Robbie, calm down,” Sportacus whisper-shouted. “We're going to be fine. Just let me…” He began to awkwardly turn around, shuffling against Robbie and huffing softly in exertion. At long last he stood, his back to the tall man, and locked eye contact with the man-eating vicious beast that stood before him. 

“....Robbie, it's just a cub. It can't be 5 months old, look how small it is,” he said, his voice returning to normal. 

“It's a bear,” Robbie whimpered. Sportacus chuckled softly, and then stood on the tips of his toes and turned his head to give Robbie a gentle kiss. 

“We're fine. But if you want, we can turn around and head home,” he said. Robbie sighed, and physically relaxed. He was about to answer when the two of them were interrupted by a much larger, stronger bear who stepped out of the foliage, stood in front of the cub, and let out a deep, gravelly roar. 

“ _This is the end goodbye Sportacus it was nice knowing you_ ,” Robbie hissed. Sportacus stood still, his brain and stomach wracked by an unseen panic that caused him to shake violently. He frantically searched his mind for anything- anything he knew about bears. 

“Stay close to me. We look bigger if there's two of us,” he tried, in the calmest voice he could muster. Robbie’s grip tightened around him. 

“O...okay,” he said, his voice cracking. Sportacus had heard this voice enough to know Robbie was crying. The two jumped as the bear bounded forward on over-sized paws, its massive head swishing from side to side, its jowls pulling back to reveal sharp, stained teeth. 

“We’re going to start walking, okay?” Sportacus said. Robbie only whimpered in response. Sportacus squeezed Robbie’s hands reassuringly, and he began to walk, slowly. Robbie walked with him. The bear growled at this and took another bounding step toward them. Sportacus continued dragging Robbie away, placing himself between his tall boyfriend and the beast. He felt Robbie hold him even tighter and struggle to keep the same steady, slow pace of the elf. The bear followed them in a zigzag pattern, shaking it's head and leaping forward on big, armed paws. The cub followed unsurely, it's delicate nose sniffing the air. 

“Robbie,” Sportacus whispered. There was no answer besides the wheezing, fast-paced breath of the tall man. “Robbie… Robbie, I want you to run. Run and I'll hold them back,” he said. Robbie whimpered.

“No, Sportacus you… you run. I'll… stop the bear.”

“Don't fight me, Robert,” Sportacus scolded. Robbie huffed.

“You have a positive impact on society, Sportacus. You're healthy and you'll probably live a longer and get a new boyfriend and I'd just die and-”

“Robbie, not now! This isn't the time for self pity!”

“ _Its always the time for self pity. __”_

“Okay, Robbie, just…” Sportacus took a deep breath. “We’re both going to run, okay?” 

“Okay. But if the bear eats one of us it's going to be me.”

Sportacus sighed, and held tight to Robbie’s arms. 

“Ready?”

“...yeah.”

“Go!” Sportacus shouted. At the loud noise, the bear was caught off guard and it paused just long enough for the two men to take off. It watched them but then decided it wasn't worth the effort, and she lumbered back to her cub and they disappeared into the woods. 

It had been less than ten seconds of running when Robbie tripped and fell. “Oh god!” he shouted. Sportacus came to a screeching halt and turned around. 

“ _Save yourself!_ ” Robbie exclaimed clawing at the ground. Sportacus looked up and down the path. There was nothing. 

“Robbie, it's gone,” he said. Robbie stopped screaming and looked up. The two were alone in the peaceful, silent woods. 

“Oh,” he mumbled. Sportacus kneeled next to him and hugged him tightly. 

“I'm glad you're okay,” he said.

“I'm never leaving the house,” Robbie answered, returning the elf’s embrace. Sportacus chuckled as his boyfriend let out a long, drawn-out sigh. 

“Carry me home,” he demanded. Without missing a beat Sportacus scooped up the tall man. He planted a gentle kiss on his face, and then he started towards their home with Robbie in his arms.


End file.
